UJIAN
by baeklah
Summary: Hal wajib yang harus dilakukan semua siswa/siswi di dunia. Penentu masa depan, dan langkah terbaik! UJIAN!


**Disc : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T (menjurus T+)**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan, gangguan mata,gangguan hati DLL. Sebaiknya berhati-hati!**

 **Judulnya saya mau ngeHUMOR menjurus ke HOROR #plakk xD**

 **gx suka? Tinggalkan saja HP,Leppy atau yg lainnya. #plak xD**

 **enjoy~**

 **_UJIAN_**

Diruang laboratorim diKHIS tampak dihinggapi (?) oleh siswa-siswi kelas XII-A. Dimana sekarang mereka harus melaksanakan ujian praktek biologi.

Suasana hening dan mencekam memenuhi ruangan itu. Heh? Bukankah kelas mereka diisi murid-murid pintar dan jenius?

Lihatlah ada si Uchiha bungsu, Nara dan Hyuga yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak bisa menutupi kegugupan atau mungkin ketakutan mereka. Khe lihat si Uchiha Sasuke yang berwajah datar itu tapi tampak berkeringat dingin dan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Lihat si Nara Shikamaru si tukang tidur tampak fokus tanpa ekspresi kantuknya, wah itu keajaiban dikonoha. Dan si pria berambut panjang Hyuga Neji tampak pucat memandang lurus kemeja prakteknya.

Khe jangan tanya ekspresi murid lainnya, karna mereka sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup penuh keringat dingin sekarang.

Kenapa?

Kenapa menghadapi ujian saja sampai segitunya?

Salahkan sang guru killer mereka yang menakutkan sedang memandang mereka tajam. Salahkan kebijakan sekolah yang memberi wewenang menjijikkan ini pada guru biologi mereka.

Dan salahkan siapa saja yang bisa disalahkan karena mereka akan lulus bila berhasil melewati ujian ini.

Juga salahkan mayat yang jadi bahan praktek mereka.

Kalian lihat? Mayat.

Mayat permirsa!

"ekhm," sang guru berdehem mengambil alih perhatian mereka semua.

"Ini ujian penentuan kelulusan kalian." ucapnya sambil memandang tajam.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan." ujarnya sambil melangkah kemeja prakteknya.

Setiap langkah sang guru bagaikan irama kematian ditelinga mereka. Bahkan tenggorokan terasa sakit saat akan menelan ludah saat ini.

*tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan suci (?) sang guru. Para murid menghela napas sedikit lega.

"Masuk." Ujarnya ketus tanda tak suka.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan salah seorang guru bermasker yang mereka kenal.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" Tanyanya masih ketus.

"Maaf Orochimaru-san, saya diperintahkan Shunade-sama untuk memanggil Namikaze dan Nara." Ucapnya tegas.

"Namikaze dan Nara segera keluar." ucapnya sedikit tak rela dengan nada mendesis.

"me-memangnya ada apa sensei?" tanya si gadis pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto. Setakut2nya ia pada Oro gurunya, ia masih lebih takut pada Kaa-sannya yang akan mengamuk bila tau ia tak lulus.

"Kau dipanggil sebagai utusan dari sekolah untuk lomba fasion di Suna," jawab Kakashi.

"dan Nara sebagai ketua panitia harus ikut serta, ujian susulan menunggu kalian setelahnya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Baik sensei." Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

Naruto berjalan riang kearah gurunya sedangkan si Nara menggerutu mendokusai dengan tampang malasnya.

"Baik, mari kita mulai." Ujar sang guru a.k.a Orochimaru mengambil alih setelah kepergian Kakashi dan kedua muridnya.

"Kalian perhatikan dan ikuti yang kulakukan." Ujarnya sambil memasukkan jarinya lubang anus mayat di hadappannya.

Para murid hanya memandang horor guru mereka.

"Ini tes keberanian, lakukan atau kalian harus mengulang tahun depan."Ujarnya sambil mengocok-ngocok anus mayat itu dengan jarinya, diputar, zig-zag

dan 'jilat'!

Semua mata rasa hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya saat ini. Rasa mual mengitari perut mereka.

Melihat saja sudah membuat mereka mual, gimana mempraktekkannya?!

Setelah sekian menit mereka habiskan berperang melawan batin mereka. 'Demi nilai' batin mereka dan mulai mengikuti jejak guru mereka.

Oh Tuhan...

izinkan kami membunuh bakoro yang sedang menyerigai bak setan di depan sana! *doa para murid.

SUKSES!

Semuanya muntah berjamaah bahkan ada yang pingsan.

"Satu lagi." ucap sang guru.

"Ini tes ketelitian, tadi aku memasukkan jari tengahku, dan menjilat jari telunjukku." ucapnya watados dan melenggang pergi.

Wuueeekkk seisi laboratorium sudah banjir muntah.

.

.

.

.

end

haloha~~

mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah pernah baca yah. Olla cuma publis ulang. Abis lagi bosan xp.

 **Saya tahu, saya masih punya utang. Gomenansai minna-san #bungkuk2**

 **Olla gx mau janji2. Soalnya belum tahu kapan bener2 bisa Update.**

 **anggablah ini sebagai permintaan maaf Olla. ^/\^)**

 **ne, R &R.**


End file.
